1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel contact lens. These contact lenses are hydrolytically stable, biologically inert, transparent and hydrophilic. The contact lens are prepared from the polymerization of polysiloxane monomers containing hydrophilic sidechains which form polymers in a crosslinked network. The polymers and/or copolymers are hydrophilic, optically clear and colorless. The polymers and copolymers described herein can be usually employed for making "hard" or "soft" contact lenses, intraocular implants, as well as other prostheses, more particularly "soft" contact lenses which are hydrophilic.
2. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,641 teaches contact lenses made from polymers and copolymers comprising poly(organosiloxane) polymers and copolymers formed by polymerizing a poly(organosiloxane) monomer .alpha.,.omega. terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to polymerized, free radical polymerizably activated, unsaturated groups forming a polymer in a crosslinked network. Additionally, specific comonomers are disclosed which include lower esters of acrylic and methacrylic acid, styryls and N-vinyl pyrrolidinone which may be copolymerized with the above described poly(organosiloxane) monomer to form a copolymer. The instant invention preferred polysiloxane monomers include the same poly(organosiloxane) monomers described above. However, it was unexpectedly discovered that when siloxane monomers one of the preferred embodiments of which is described above, have attached thereto hydrophilic sidechains, then the polysiloxanes become hydrophilic. The polymers are then extremely suitable for making hydrophilic, soft contact lenses. It is generally known in the siloxane art that siloxanes are hydrophobic. There are a few instances where the art teaches hydrophilic polysiloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,250 teaches, in pertinent part, a water absorbing polysiloxane which may be used to make soft contact lenses which is obtaind by copolymerizing the following siloxane monomer: ##STR1## in which R.sub.1 can be ##STR2## with a variety of hydrophilic monomers including acrylic acid. The above siloxane monomers can be reduced to a formula similar to but yet critically different from the instant polyorganosiloxane monomers. From the pertinent teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,250 the following siloxane monomer may be derived:
The oxygen atom in the monomer backbone with the arrow pointing to it is present in the '250 formula but not present in the instant polyorganosiloxane monomers. This oxygen atom presents several problems. This particular oxygen atom, because of its placement between the silicone and carbon atoms, is subject to hydrolysis and alcoholysis. Furthermore, the material disclosed in '250 is unstable at room temperature when in water. This stability is important, if this material is to be used for biomedical devices, such as contact lenses, since these types of devices come in constant contact with water and are also usually heated in water in order to disinfect them. If, during heating, the contact lens loses its shape, then it loses its optics. This means that the material taught in '250 would be undesirable for use in certain medical devices including contact lenses. The instant polyorganosiloxane monomers result in copolymers which have superior hydrolytic stability since there is no Si-O-C linkage.
Also to be considered are the examples of '250. Only in these examples of '250 are there specific monomers disclosed without this undesirable Si-O-C linkage. HOwever, these specific monomers have undesirable urethane linkages or couplings which present structures which are even more different from the instant monomers. The urethane linkage, i.e., ##STR3## is as mentioned, also undesirable for use in medical devices, particularly contact lenses. However, in addition, the instant polyorganosiloxane monomers have no urethane linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,382 teaches, in pertinent part, a hydrophilic, water swellable, crosslinked copolymer gel. This copolymer is a hydrogel, such as N-vinylpyrrolidone crosslinked with a low molecular weight siloxane. The siloxane component is a very small constituent and is present for the purpose of crosslinking. The siloxane is not present in amounts more than about 2 percent by weight. This does not teach a hydrophilic siloxane, much less a contact lens made therefrom.
Dutch Pat. No. 7,704,136 published Oct. 18, 1977 teaches, in pertinent part, a wettable siloxane material for use in making contact lenses. The Dutch patent refers to some of the monomers which may be reacted with the polysiloxanes taught in '136 which are esters of glycidyl alcohol and esters of certain acids including acrylic acid and methacrylic acid. '136 also suggests the use of specific anhydrides such as maleic anhydride. This Dutch reference '136 does not disclose the instant polysiloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,178 discloses, in pertinent part, a polymeric material containing a polymethacrylate backbone with relatively short poly(organosiloxane) ester sidechains on the backbone polymer. There is no crosslinking involved in '178 since the monomers disclosed in '178 are monofunctional, i.e., have only one functional group on each monomer. In order to get crosslinking in '178 it is taught at column 5 of '178 that different monomers must be added for crosslinking which have more than one functionality. Not only does '178 not teach the polysiloxane monomers used in the instant invention but '178 does not teach making the instant hydrophilic siloxane for use as hydrophilic contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,741 teaches, in pertinent part, a silicone contact lens in general. However, nowhere are any sidechains disclosed. Neither does '741 teach a hydrophilic siloxane contact lens as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,573 teaches, in pertinent part, radiation grafting of hydrophilic polymers to polysiloxanes. These siloxanes are then used in making contact lens. One skilled in the art would be taught that something must be done to polysiloxanes in order to make then hydrophilic. As taught in '573, silicones are inherently hydrophobic. In '573 the surface is treated in order to make this material hydrophilic. Surface treatment is not as effective as the instant invention for making a siloxane hydrophilic. Surface treatment only affects the surface on the contact lens. This surface can be removed, for example, by abrasion. However, in the instant invention the hydrophilic siloxane material is hydrophilic throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,586 teaches, in pertinent part, a siloxane monomer with a cyclic amide sidechain. In '586 this monomeric material is prepared by hydrosilation. The siloxane monomeric material of '586 can be polymerized and used as thermoplastic, elastomeric and resinous material. Nowhere does '586 teach that the final material is hydrophilic or that it can be used to make contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,3l7,460 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyalcohol sidechain siloxane monomer, '460 teaches making copolymers with di- and trifunctional siloxane monomers. These monomeric materials are useful as curing agents for isocyanate prepolymers, for preparing polyurethane rubbers and for making varnishes. This reference does not remotely teach contact lens, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lens as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,486 teaches, in pertinent part, a siloxane monomer which contains a sidechain which has a solubilizing group attached. The solubilizing group may be either COOH, carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid ester, amide, amine, cyano, thio, hydrocarbon or a ketone. This monomeric material is ploymerized and used as a polymer for foam. In the instant invention, the group sidechains tend to increase the solubilizing factors. '486 is using solubilizing sidechains but for a completely different reason. '486 is using a completely different type of system than in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,444 teaches, in perteinent part, a carboxylic acid sidechain siloxane monomer, copolymerized with difunctional siloxanes. This material is used to enhance paper's resistance to wetting. '444 does not remotely teach or suggest making, contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,699 teaches, in pertinent part, an imido sidechain siloxane monomer. This imido group is a nitrogen which has two carbonyl groups attached to it. In '699, it is taught that a cyclic siloxane compound containing one of these sidechains can be polymerized to form a high molecular weight polymer. This material is cured to form an elastomer. Nowhere does '699 remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,518 teaches, in pertinent part, diethylene glycol allyl methyldisiloxane sidechain siloxane monomer. This is one of the preferred monomers used in the instant invention. The sidechain is attached by hydrosilation. This monomeric material is not polymerized so no shaped bodies are formed as in the instant invention where hydrophilic contact lens are formed from siloxane material which is surprisingly hydrophilic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,033 teaches, in pertinent part, grafting, by the use of radiation, hydrophilic polymers onto polymethyl siloxane in order to make it hydrophilic. This material is then used to make contact lens. More specifically, '033 teaches using polydimethysiloxane and radiation grafting onto the surface of this materal. This is a completely different process than taught in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,727 teaches, in pertinent part, an ether sidechain siloxane monomer which is made by hydrosilation. The ether sidechain silicone monomer is used as a surfactant. The siloxane monomer is end-capped with trimethylsilo groups. This same monomer is polymerized in the instant invention to form hydrophilic contact lens. However '727 does not polymerize the monomeric material disclosed therein to form shaped bodies, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses, since the material disclosed in '727 is for use as a surfactant and one does not polymerize a surfactant into a solid material is used as a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,987 teaches, in pertinent part, a carboxylate, i.e., a carboxylic acid sidechain siloxane monomer. The carboxylic sidechains are reacted with ether an alcohol or an amine to make a polyamide or polyester. This is an intermediate material. It is taught in '987 that these intermediates, i.e., monomers, are particularly useful in the preparation of siloxane modified alkyd resins. '987 does not teach that the material, i.e., either the ester sidechain siloxane monomers can be cured to form shaped bodies. Also, in '987 the curing is done through the carboxylate groups by combining this with the polyalcohol or polyamine. This type of curing is not done in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,823, in pertinent part, teaches an amino sidechain siloxane monomer. '823 describes the preparation of amino sidechain siloxane monomers. These amino sidechain siloxane monomers are not cured to form shaped bodies. Also, the amino functionality is used to react with polyacids to form polyamide type resins. These monomeric materials disclosed in '823 are cured through the amine groups by reacting with a diacid chloride, etc. This type of reaction is not used in the instant invention. In '823 the sidechain siloxane monomers are intermediates used to form further end products not relevant to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,631 teaches, in pertinent part, hydroxy ester substituted siloxane monomers. '631 teaches that a carboxyl group can be attached to the silicone via a CH.sub.2 radical. '631 does not teach any sidechains longer than a CH.sub.2. However, the instant invention also utilizes short sidechains. However, the longer sidechains would be more hydrolitically stable. It is known that hydroxy groups and ester groups that are alpha to silicone are much more stable compounds than the beta substituted siloxanes. Also, '631 does teach an ester that has a hydroxy group in the sidechains. However, these monomers are used in '631 as lubricants, sunscreen agents and these monomers, it is taught in '631, are soluble in silicone fluids which make them valuable as antioxidants and stabilizers for greases, etc. However, nowhere does '631 teach that the hydroxy ester sidechain siloxane monomers are cured to form shaped bodies, much less hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses. '631 would not want a polymerized material since these materials, i.e., monomers, are used in lubricants and should remain fluid. However, as mentioned, '631 does prepare an hydroxy ester sidechain siloxane monomer, a vinyl sidechain siloxane monomer, a phenyl sidechain siloxane monomer but, as mentioned, '631 does not cure these monomers into shaped bodies, much less polymerize these monomers to form hydrophilic siloxane contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,632 teaches, in pertinent part, an ester acid sidechain siloxane monomer. The only length of the alkyl attaching the ester to the silicone is a CH.sub.2 group. '632 does not teach longer sidechains. However, these short sidechains are used on the monomers taught in the instant invention. Most importantly, however, these monomers are used in '632 as lubricants, sunscreens, emulsifying agents, etc. Also, '632 makes the metal salts of the carboxylic acid which are utilized in the instant invention as monomeric material but '632 uses this monomeric material simply as an emulsifying agent. In '632 these monomers should not be polymerized due to the end uses taught in '632.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,553 teaches, in pertinent part, a paraffinsiloxane monomer which contains either an amide or a cyano sidechain. '553 teaches the instant monomeric intermediates used herein. However, nowhere does '553 teach or suggest the instant hydrophilic siloxane polymeric materials or contact lens made therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,245 teaches, in pertinent part, hydroxy sidechain siloxane monomers, amino sidechain siloxane monomers, carboxylic acid sidechain siloxane monomers, amide amino sidechain siloxane monomers, amide amino carboxylate sidechain siloxane monomers, all of which are utilized as monomeric material in the instant invention. However, '245 does not teach that these monomeric materials can be cured since these materials are used to react with epoxides. '245 uses the functionality present to react with an epoxy resin which is then cured. This reaction is irrelevant to the instant invention. Furthermore, '245 does not remotely teach contact lens or shaped bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,195 teaches, in pertinent part, reacting a carboxylic acid sidechain siloxane monomer with a diamine to form a polyamide. The siloxane monomer is being used as an intermediate. The siloxane, as mentioned, is reacted with a diamino or a triamino compound to make a polyamide. This reaction is not used in the instant invention. Neither does '197 teach a shaped boyd, much less a contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,423 teaches, in pertinent part, an amide sidechain siloxane monomer which is then reacted with formaldehyde and pyridine to make a pyridinium salt. This monomer is utilized in the instant invention. However, in '423 the material is used as a water repellent for fabrics. The salt sidechain siloxane monomer is used in '423 in a relatively low percentage in order to make the siloxane adhere to the fabric. '423 is actually teaching using the polar sidechain as a binding agent for the fabric since '423 is making the fabric hydrophobic rather than hydrophilic. Therefor, '423 is using a salt for hydrophobic purposes. The instant invention is using this sidechain siloxane monomer in order to make the polymerized crosslinked siloxane contact lens hydrophilic.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,515 teaches, in pertinent part, a pyridine end-capped siloxane monomer. However, '515 does not teach attaching a hydrophilic sidechain to this monomer. Therefore, '515 teaches one of the backbones used in the instant invention without the sidechains. '515 teaches that these materials are useful as solvents and as lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,517 teaches, in pertinent part, an alcohol sidechain siloxane monomer or a carboxylic acid sidechain siloxane monomer. These may be reacted with an unsaturated diacid to make polyester resins. '517 does teach some of the siloxane monomers utilized in the instant invention. However, '517 uses a carboxylic group or the alcohol group as a curing functionality. This reaction is not utilized in the instant invention. Furthermore, '517 does not make shaped bodies with the siloxane per se, but reacts these siloxanes with other materials, not uitlized in the instant invention, in order to make shaped bodies. Therefore, the end product is not the instant materials nor are the shaped bodies, contact lens, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lens as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,381 teaches, in pertinent part, amide sidechain siloxanes monomers. '381 cures these siloxanes monomers to form rubber. '381 incorporates the amide sidechains into the siloxane monomers to make the silicone rubber more resistant to attack by hydrocarbon solvents and oils. '381 cures these siloxanes with benzoyl peroxides which is one of the preferred types of cures used in the instant invention. However, '381 is only teaching how to make the silicone rubbers more resistant to oils. '381 does not teach that this makes the silicone rubber hydrophilic. Neither does '381 teach hydrophilic contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,967 teaches, in pertinent part, carboxylates and alcohol sidechain siloxane monomers. '967 teaches using these monomers as chromium complexing agents. These materials are not used to form shaped bodies, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,587, U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,588 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,402 teach, in pertinent part, either alcohol sidechain siloxane monomers or carboxyl sidechain siloxane monomers, both of which are utilized in the instant invention as monomeric material. However, nowhere do these references teach hydrophilic contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses. In '402 the material is cured with diacids, diisocyanates, diols, diamines, etc. These reactions are not used in the instant invention. '588 teaches alcohol sidechain siloxane monomers. '588 teaches that functional siloxane monomers can be used to react with polyfunctional organic compounds such as dicarboxylic acids or diisocyanates to give a resinous material. '588 does not teach that one can take these monomeric materials per se and cure them into useful bodies. These monomeric materials must be reacted with other materials in order to form shaped bodies. These reactions are much different than in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,901 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyether alcohol sidechain siloxane monomer. '901 teaches that this monomeric siloxane may be used as a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,643, in pertinent part, teaches a sulphate salt sidechain siloxane monomer. '643 teaches using this monomeric material as a solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,718 teaches, in pertinent part, sulphonic acid sidechain siloxane monomers. It is taught in '718 that these materials are useful in making textiles water repellent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,048 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyether sidechain siloxane monomer. The polyether sidechain siloxane monomer is endcapped with a hydroxyl group and this is one of the types of sidechains used with the monomers in the instant invention. However, '048 teaches using the hydroxyl group for curing with a polyurethane. This is not pertinent to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,577 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyamino sidechain siloxane monomer. '577 teaches that this material may be used as a surfactant. The monomers disclosed in '577 are not polymerized, since the end use is for use as a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,449 teaches, in pertinent part, a sulfonic salt sidechain siloxane monomer. '449 teaches that this material may be used as detergents, ion exchange resins, wetting agents, antistatic agents for synthetic fibers and polymerization catalysts for siloxanes. Nothing is taught in '449 which would remotely teach or suggest the instant hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,943 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino sidechain and carboxyl sidechain copolymer which is then formed into an internal salt. '943 teaches that this material can be used as a protective coating for metals, etc. Nowhere does '943 remotely teach contact lens, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,425 teaches, in pertinent part, a pyridine sidechain siloxane monomer. '425 teaches using these monomeric materials for dyeing fabrics. Notthing is taught or suggested in '425 concerning contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,455 teaches, in pertinent part, the same sort of composition as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,425.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,104 and 3,402,192 teach, in pertinent part, ether sidechain siloxane monomers. The degree of polymerization of the ether sidechain is from 25 to 100. Neither '104 nor '192 remotely teach or suggest contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,261 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino amide sidechain siloxane monomer. This monomeric material is used as textile treating agent to improve the dyeability of the textile and as crease-proofing and water repelling agents for textiles. Nowhere does '261 teach or suggest contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,981 teaches, in pertinent part, a diamino sidechain siloxane monomer which is copolymerized with a difunctional siloxane. This material is being used to prevent ice adherence. Nowhere does '981 remotely suggest contact lenses, much less, the instant hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,959 teaches, in pertinent part, a siloxane monomer which contains a sidechain which has sulfur, oxygen, ester, amide, amine, sulfonates, sulfonomide and multi-amino sidechains that are attaching the silicone to a sulfate salt. These monomeric materials are being used as surfactants. Also, it is taught that these monomeric materials can be used as emulsifying agents. Nowhere is there suggested in '959 contact lenses, much less, hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,915 teaches, in pertinent part, a diamino sidechain siloxane monomer used for textile dyeing. '915 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,288 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyether sidechain siloxane monomer which is used as a surfactant. '288 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,543 teaches, in pertinent part, a polyamino sidechain siloxane monomer. '543 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,544 teaches, in pertinent part, a trimethylsilyl endcapped siloxane monomer which has a polyether sidechain attached. '544 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,806 teaches, in pertinent part, a mono or dicarboxylate sidechain siloxane monomer. This material is used as adhesion promoters for silicon rubber. '806 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,763 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,529 teach, in pertinent part, siloxane monomers which contain quaternary ammonium sidechains. These monomeric materials are being used as surfactants and lubricants. '529 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,329 teaches, in pertinent part, using a polyether sidechain siloxane monomer as a foam controller. '329 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,864 teaches, in pertinent part, a diamino sidechain siloxane monomer. This monomeric material is used in latexes. '864 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,860 teaches, in pertinent part, a carboxylic acid and sulfide linkage sidechain siloxane monomers and copolymers with difunctional siloxanes. These materials are useful as resin intermediates in water-reducible coating formulations. '860 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,815 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino and cyano ester or amide sidechain siloxane monomer. These materials are useful in making fibrous glass materials. '815 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,218 teaches, in pertinent part, hydrosilation which is one of the processes used herein to prepare the monomers disclosed herein. '218 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,858 teaches, in pertinent part, an amide carboxylate sidechain siloxane monomer. '858 teaches an amide linkage which has a craboxylic acid and carboxylic acid chloride attached thereto. '858 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,829 teaches, in pertinent part, an amide sidechain siloxane monomer. '829 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,559 teaches, in pertinent part, a ketone sidechain siloxane monomer. '559 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,577 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino sidechain siloxane monomer which has an hydroxy alkyl ester attached to the amino group. '577 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,561 teaches, in pertinent part, a pyridine sidechain siloxane monomer. '561 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,161 teaches, in pertinent part, a diamino siloxane monomer. '161 teaches that one of the amino groups has a hydroxy alkyl group attached. '161 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,785 teaches, in pertinent part, an amide endcapped siloxane monomer which may be one of the backbones of the monomers used in the instant invention. However, '785 does not remotely teach contact lenses, much less, the instant hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,867 teaches, in pertinent part, a quaternary ammonium sidechain siloxane monomer. '867 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,452 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino sulfate salt sidechain siloxane monomer. '452 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,336 teaches, in pertinent part, an amino sidechain siloxane monomer. In '336 it is taught that this amino endcapped siloxane monomer can be used as a hydrophobic coating. The instant invention uses this monomeric material to make crosslinked polymeric hydrophilic siloxane contact lenses. '336 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,559 teaches, in pertinent part, quaternary ammonium sidechain siloxane monomers. '559 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,168 teaches, in pertinent part, amide, sulfonamide and urea sidechain siloxane monomers. '168 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,723 teaches, in pertinent part, morpholino modified polyether sidechain polysiloxane monomers. '723 teaches that two different kinds of sidechains can be used. '723 uses a polyether to obtain certain foam properties and then uses a poly urethane sidechain. Then the morpholine group, which has an oxygen and nitrogen in a 6-membered ring, is used to give a material used a a fire retardant. Also, these monomeric materials are being used in '723 as surfactants. Nowhere does '723 remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,674, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,675 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,676 teach, in pertinent part, sulfolanyl siloxane monomers made by hydrosilation. These monomeric materials are used as surfactants and as fire retardants. Nowhere does either '674, '675 or '676 remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,586 teaches, in pertinent part, cyclic amide sidechain siloxane monomers made by hydrosilation. '586 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,606 teaches, in pertinent part, carboxylate salt of an amino siloxane monomer. This material is an amino endcapped siloxane monomer. '606 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,423 teaches, in pertinent part, an amide sidechain siloxane monomer. To the amide group is attached methlpyridine salt. '423 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,713 teaches, in pertinent part, an ether amide sidechain siloxane monomer made by hydrosilation. '713 does not remotely teach or suggest making contact lenses.